The HOOD
by LostGirlJess
Summary: this is a few months after Alan become a Thunderbird


Alan was in bed as a nightmare came to him while he was asleep, "anyone here? I need help, someone help me, Dad were are you? Scott, John, Virgil, Gordon were are you guys? said Alan "no-one can help you now Alan! I'm coming for you and I'll have my revenge on you" said the Hood, as Alan ran into a deadened Alan screamed out "No Scott help me, Scott help!, Alan was trying to find away to get away from The HOOD, as The HOOD was behind him, "I'm one step ahead of your family as they think I'm still in jail, and I'll get you when, you lease expected" called The HOOD, as Al still tried to get away, and called out "Scott its The HOOD, he's after me, Scott where are you?"

Scott was walking near Alan's room as he heard his little brother call "No Scott help me, Scott help!" as Scott walked closer to Alan's room and heard Al called out again, "Scott its The HOOD, he's after me, Scott where are you?', Scott peered inside to see Alan turning in his sleep. Scott Turned on Alan's light, when he walked into Alan's room "Al, wake up sprout, your having a nightmare" said Scott, as Alan woke up crying and screaming out "No Help Me!" as Scott just put one of his arms around Alan, "shh, its ok Al, I'm here, sprout" said Scott softly to Alan, Alan looked up to see Scott next to him, and grabbed onto Scott tightly, before talking in sobs, "Scott, it was the Hood, he wants revenge, and on me"cried Alan, as he sobbed non stop onto Scott, "listen sprout, the Hood's in jail, and can't hurt anyone" said Scott

as their dad, Virgil and Gordon ran to Alan's room after the scream from Alan, to see Alan crying and holding on to Scott, and heard Alan talking to Scott, "Scott, it was the Hood, he wants revenge, and on me"cried Alan as he sobbed onto Scott, "listen sprout, the Hood's in jail, and can't hurt anyone" said Scott as their dad walked in and sat next to Alan "Scott's right Al, he's in jail, and can't escape, after you saved us three months ago", "but, it felt real like he was in my head" sobbed Alan not letting go of Scott, as Scott looked at his father worried, "what, do you mean, Alan, he can't use his powers from his cell" said Gordon, "thats just it, I know, but he's" said Al looking down and didn't know how to finish it as he sobbed even harder

Virgil looked at everyone and spoke up, "maybe we should go to the kitchen and have some hot chocolate" Gordon heard and saw Alan look up with a small smile "yeah! it will do all of us good, and you can have the biggest marshmallow, Al" said Gordon, as Scott helped Alan up onto his feet and to the kitchen, as Alan wiped his eyes after crying

as Alan and Scott walked into the kitchen, "maybe some choc chip cookies too" said Alan "sure sprout," said Scott looking at their dad "thats fine, but not to many though" said Jeff as he boiled the milk and poured it into their mugs with the waiting chocolate and passed the plate of choc chip cookies to Virgil, who was helping his dad and then Jeff brought the mugs over to the group, Alan grabbed the biggest cookie off the plate and looked at his family, "thanks guys" Alan giggled with a big smile as he felt better after having his snack and looked sleepy in his seat, "shh, Scott can you take Alan to bed" said Jeff, "sure dad" said Scott as he picked up Alan, and walked out with Virgil and Gordon behind them

Jeff went back to his office, as Lady Penelope called "go ahead Lady Penelope" said Jeff "uh, I've got some bad news, Jeff" said Lady Penelope "what is it, Penelope" said Jeff "I just heard The Hood's escaped jail" said Lady Penelope, "what!" cried Jeff, remembering what Alan said " Scott, it was the Hood, he wants revenge, and on me"

as Scott walked to his dad's office and heard his father and Lady Penelope talking "I just heard The Hood's escaped jail" said Lady Penelope, "what!" cried Jeff, "dad I put Alan into bed, and whats this of the Hood's escape, Dad!" said Scott walking in "oh Scott, I didn't hear you come in" said Jeff, "I was just thinking of what Lady Penelope, was saying" said Jeff, not telling Penelope what happen to Alan, "hi Scott" said Lady Penelope "I was just saying that the Hood's escape jail and wants revenge on the Thunderbirds and I was just letting your father know to be careful, sending you boys out on missions" "ok Lady Penelope,we'll be careful" said Jeff signing off

Jeff turned to Scott, "Scott, don't tell your brothers yet, including Alan as he had that nightmare, earlier about The Hood, and Alan already thinks that's The HOOD's after him, and I don't want Alan getting scared knowing The HOOD's escape jail" said Jeff,"but dad, what's if The HOOD is really after Al" said Scott "just keep a real close eye on Alan, during the missions, or keep one of the boys with him and not let him go off on his own" said Jeff, "right Dad" said Scott as Scott was about to leave the office "Scott one more thing" said Jeff "what is it? dad"said Scott "tomorrow, I made changes to the table seating, Alan's next to you and I'm the other side of him" said Jeff "right dad"said Scott "night son" said Jeff "night dad" said Scott

the next day, everyone was on their way to breakfast and Scott looked at Gordon and Virgil and spoke up "father changed the seating to make Alan more peaceful after last night", "ok Scott" said Virgil as he knew that their dad does things for a reason around the house and knew there was more to it, "but why" asked Gordon looking at his older brothers, Scott and Virgil glared at Gordon as Scott spoke to him "I think he wants to make sure Alan's ok after his nightmare, last night" said Scott "yeah, Al was really shaken up, from that nightmare, I hope he could get some sleep last night" said Virgil

as the boys stopped and saw everyone outside the kitchen, "w-why c-can't we go ins-side" said Fermat to his father "M-M-Mr T-T-Tracey has changed the seating and said that we have to w-wait here" said Brains, "but why" said Tin Tin, as she and Alan walked into the room behind Scott and the others, as Scott turned to Alan, "morning Al, did you get a good night sleep?" whispered Scott to Al trying to not make a scene "yeah, Scott, after you tucked me in, and stayed till, I was asleep" whispered Al, back so that no-one but Scott could hear him

Mr Tracey walked out of the kitchen after hearing Tin Tin, he didn't what to tell the group about The HOOD, "Tin Tin, here is my answer?" said Jeff, "because I want to make some changes around here, and some order in the house" as Jeff looked at the group and at the list "first Virgil your next to Gordon, who's next to Tin Tin and she is next to Fermat, Brain your next to your son, then if John was here, he would be next to Brains and Scott, Alan your next to Scott, and me next to Virgil and Alan"

Alan looked at his friends and at his father and Scott who whispered to Alan,"he just wants you to feel better from last night", "I do feel better Scott, but I want my friends still next to me, but you still next to me, Scott" whispered Alan "let me try talking to him, sprout" said Scott, Scott turned and looked at their father and spoke "father, maybe we can make one small change, Alan wants to sit with me, but maybe Tin Tin and Fermat still next to Alan, Alan would be happier with that" said Scott, "ok Scott" said Jeff "It's changed Fermat next to Alan and Fermat's next to Tin Tin and then me, and I'm still next to Virgil and their no more changing the list, and this is every breakfast from now on " said Mr Tracey, who looked at Alan smiling back at his father, the group sat down in that order at the breakfast table, Alan whispered to Scott "thanks Scott" "its ok Sprout, I just wanted you to be happy" said Scott

a second after breakfast finished the speaker beeped "trouble father" said Virgil, as Jeff, Virgil , Gordon, Scott and Alan stood up and headed to Jeff's office, Brains, Fermat and Tin Tin went to the garden with Kyrano, as Onaha cleaned up the table from breakfast

"come in John" said Jeff as the boys entered the office after, Jeff did, "father we got trouble, there's a fire in a factory in America" said John, "right we're on it, John" said Jeff looking at the boys "Right father were on it" said Scott, "hold it Scott" said Jeff as John turned his screen off "this is the groups, Virgil and Gordon in Thunderbird 2, Scott your taking Alan in Thunderbird 1 with you" "right, father" said Scott "come on sprout, your with me" "ok Scott"said Alan

once Scott was in Thunderbird 1's cot pit, he made sure Alan was in the co-pilot seat and strapped in, "Alan keep an eye on the flight screen as we take off, sprout" said Scott "right Scott" said Alan, "Dad ready for take off" said Scott "all clear your ok to takeoff boys" said Jeff , once Thunderbird 1 was off, Thunderbird 2 was just behind them

once Scott and Alan got to the danger zone, they saw the fire, "Scott to Thunderbird 2 come in" said Scott, "Thunderbird 2 here, whats the fire like" said Gordon, "uh, very big and dangerous, Gordy" said Alan with Scott looking at him and smiled before talking to Virgil,"there is an area to land on the north side away from the flames we can land without catching on fire" said Scott, "ok Scott" said Virgil as Scott landed Thunderbird 1, a few minutes later Thunderbird 2 landed, as Scott was setting up mobile Control with Alan's help, "what's the plan Scott" said Virgil "Virg, you take the fire flash and deal with the fire, then Gords and Al check for trapped workers inside" said Scott "right Scott" said Alan as he walked off, Scott held Gordon "Gords, keep Alan close, I don't like the looks of this fire" said Scott, "ok Scott, can you let me go" said Gordon, and Scott released Gordon as Gordon rushed to catch up to Alan

from Thunderbird 5, John was watching from one of the screens and scanning the factory for weaken spots of the factory on their dad's orders, "this doesn't look good" said John, as he saw a hot spot cracking , and no life signs "Thunderbird 5 to mobile Control, come in mobile Control" said John "mobile Control here, whats wrong John" asked Scott "call Gordon and Allie, back now its about to fall, and there is no-one inside" said John

but before they finished talking they heard an explosion in the factory, and a high cry out from Gordon "look out! Al! Alan!" and with that Scott and Virgil ran to the factory as Virgil had got the fire out with fire flash, "Gordy, Al, were are you?" called Virgil behind a now scared Scott, "over here" called a scared Gordon from behind a pile of beams and holding a trapped Alan in his arms, "we need help, Al's trapped" cried Gordon, but Gordon was still stuck behind the beams trapping him and Alan who had an arm stuck under one of the beams

as Scott and Virgil got to their kid brothers to see the mess they were in, "Gords are you ok?" asked Scott, "yeah!, but we need to move these beams and off Al" said Gordon as Alan moaned out in pain, "ow! the pain"screamed Alan as he opened his eyes to see the beams and his arm stuck under one of the beams, as Virg and Scott slowly moved the beams away, till only the beam on Al was left, Alan had fainted from the pain, "ok Gords, pull him out as we lift the beam" said Virg, "right" said Gordon as Scott called "1,2,3 lift", once Alan was out, Scott picked Al up from Gordon and walked out of the factory

once outside, Scott put Alan on a stretcher as Alan opened his eyes, and spoke up "Scotty, what happened to me, why am I " came a weak voice from Alan "Al just relax you got hurt from an explosion" said Scott as Virgil walked over to Scott and Alan with Gordon behind him "Sprout, can I see that arm, of yours?" asked Virgil, Alan lifted his sleeve up, "oh Allie, that looks painful" said Gords as Al, Scott and Virg glared at Gordon, "Its only a bruise, Gordy" said Alan, "maybe Sprout, but Virgil, needs to see" said Scott ruffing Al's hair, "Al, I think it should get better in a week, but I just put your arm in a sling, so you won't hurt it more"said Virg with a smile , Al just smile back but a small one, "ah! that hurts" cried Al and fell back on the bed in pain after Virgil moved Alan's arm into the sling, "Scott can you get the pain medication, "sure thing, Virg"said Scott handing a needle of Thalydomal to Virgil

Virgil looked at Alan as he put the needle into Al's arm, "this should help with the pain sprout" said Virgil, as Alan looked at Scott and shut his eyes as he fell asleep, Virgil saw Gordon's arms and legs bruised up "Gords we need to fix those bruises" said Virgil rubbing a cream on Gordon's bruises and then rapping them up with the bandages, Scott, heard a moaning from Alan in his sleep, "ow!" cried Al, as he saw Al was getting worse from the pain, "Virg, Gords, the pain medication is not working for Al"said Scott, "what, thats the strongest stuff we gave him, Scott!, we need to get him home" cried Virgil looking over at him and seeing Alan looking weak and getting weaker by the second

the group looked at Alan, as Gordon spoke up, "will he, be ok?" asked Gordon, "he should be fine, Gordon, is that right Virgil?" said Scott looking at Virgil for help "yeah! Scott, the only thing I didn't want to say this to was Al, but he needs help fast, I felt a bit of the beam in his arm" said Virgil"what?, do you mean Virgil" asked Gordon, "I mean Gords, Alan has a small piece of beam in his arm after getting his arm stuck under that beam in the factory" said Virgil, "yeah, Virg, I saw that beam that we took off Alan's arm had a small piece missing from it"said Scott, as there was another moan"ow!" from Alan in pain

"I think we need to get Alan home fast, Scott" said Virgil looking at the Thunderbirds Scott looked at Al then at the Thunderbirds "yeah, the quicker, the better for Al, Virgil" said Scott, "how about you take Al, as your bird's the fastest, Scott" said Gordon worried about Alan, "Gordon's right Scott, your bird can go faster then mine" said Virgil

once they were in Thunderbird 1, Gordon and Virgil helped Scott with Alan, "right, can you help me pull the bed from the wall Gord's"said Scott "right Scott" said Gordon, once the bed was out of the wall "Gordon can you help me, put Al on the bed and strapped him in, so he won't fall off" said Virgil "sure Virgil" said Gordon, putting a sleeping Alan on to the now pulled out medical bed in Thunderbird 1, Scott made sure Alan was strapped down so he wouldn't fall off, so Alan would be safe durning take off

once Virgil and Gordon left Thunderbird 1 and entered Thunderbird 2, they saw Scott take off, Virgil contacted John "Thunderbird 5 come in, Thunderbird 5 come in, come in John" called Virgil as he took off, "John here, want's up, Virgil, and did everything go alright?" asked John, as he saw the scared face on Gordon and the bandages also on him, ""no, there was an explosion in the factory and Al got hurt from a beam, John" said Gordon with a shaky voice"what?" cried John"is he, is he", "he's going to be ok, John, can you tell dad to go on ahead and prep the infirmary with Brains, Scott's bringing Alan into base" said Virgil, glaring at Gordon,"right Virgil", F.A.B" said John signing off

"Thunderbird 5 to bace come in" said John "John, bace here, whats the problem" asked Jeff "can you and Brains get the infirmary ready" said John "why John" asked Jeff in a shaky voice "there was an explosion in the factory and Allie got hurt from a beam, Dad, Scott's bringing him in" said John "right John, I got Brain's on it, John I'm coming to get you so you can help son" said Jeff "right dad" said John , signing off, Jeff then entered Thunderbird 3 and took off, Jeff knew if he left now he'll be back before the boys

in Thunderbird 1 Alan was waken up "uh, where am I?" called Alan, "Sprout, your in Thunderbird 1 med bay" said Scott, putting the autopilot on so he could check on Alan, "how are you feeling Sprout"asked Scott "still a little sore, Scott" said Al "I have some tablets and water for you" said Scott passing them to Alan, once Al had them, he fell back asleep till they got back to Tracey Island

John was waiting for Thunderbird 3 and saw his father dock to Thunderbird 5 and saw his father walk in "son I thought that you want to see Alan" said Jeff as he and John set the communicator to transmit to Tracey Island "your right Dad" said John setting the last control before heading to Thunderbird 3, "if we leave now, we'll get there just before Thunderbird 1 returns to the Island" said Jeff

on Tracey Island, Thunderbird 3 landed a few moments before Thunderbird 1 came to the Island "Dad lets go help Scott, with Allie" said John "right son" said Jeff as they moved to see Thunderbird 1 landed in Thunderbird 1 silo and Scott's watch beeped "go a head" said Scott , "Scott we're here to help with Alan" said Jeff, "right come in we're in Thunderbird 1 med bay" said Scott

John and Jeff walked into Thunderbird 1 med bay and saw Scott unstrap Alan "dad can you push that stretcher here" asked Scott, "sure son, looking over to the two boys "do want a hand moving Allie over Scotty" asked John, "sure Jonny"said Scott being careful of Alan's arm,"Al, slowly now" said Scott "ok Scott" said Alan as they walked over to the stretcher and their father "Allie we're going to lift you up "ok John" said Alan, "on the count to 3 John, 1, 2, 3 lift" said Scott

once Alan was on the stretcher and was being wheeled out, they heard Thunderbird 2 land in Thunderbird 2 silo "Scott how is Al?" cried Gordon as he ran into Thunderbird 1's silo as he saw them wheel Al out, "Alan's ok, son" said Jeff walking over to Gordon, and saw the bandages on Gordon's arms and legs "why do you have bandages on Gordon" said Jeff, "this uh, I just got some bruises, thats all, dad" said Gordon trying to see Alan "Alan!" cried Gordon braking away from their dad, but Virgil grabbed Gordon's shoulder " Gordon, just let them get Allie to the infirmary" said Virgil

Scott and John got Alan to the lift "ok Virgil you go with Scott and John in the lift, we'll take the other lift up to my office, Gordon", "right dad" said John as the four left in the lift as Gordon and Jeff saw the lift was full after the stretcher just got in and only had room for Scott, Virgil and John on the side

Brain, Fermat and Tin Tin were waiting in Jeff's office for the Tracey boys return, as they saw the picture with the lift open, as Gordon walked out with Jeff following from behind his son as Brain spoke when he saw mr Tracey "M-M-Mr T-T-Tracey, the infirmary is r-r-ready" said Brains "thanks Brains, Scott, Virgil and John's on the way now" said Jeff, as he headed to the infirmary with the group behind him

Scott, John and Virgil got Alan into the infirmary "Allie, were going to put you onto a bed" said John, as Scott helped Alan off the stretcher "ok sprout, one step at a time" said Scott "sure Scotty" said Alan as they reached the bed and John and Scott helped Alan up onto the bed, as Virgil wheeled an X-ray machine over, "Al, I just want to take an X-ray of that arm, sprout" said Virgil "ok Virg" said Alan "Scott can you help Al lye down on the board" said Virgil "ok Virg" said Scott "I'll help you with Allie Scott"said John

Jeff, Gordon, Tin Tin, Fermat and Brains came in as Virgil finished the X-ray with Alan, "how's Alan, son" asked Jeff "just finnish the X-ray, dad" said Virgil looking at pictures of Alan's arm, "we need to get that small piece of beam out of Alan's arm, "what!" called Alan from his bed looking at Virgil and his Dad, Scott and John were sitting next to him with Scott lightly hanging his arm over Alan's shoulders "Alan, there is a small piece of the beam in your arm from after you got trapped" said Scott, "I wondered why it was hurting so much" said Alan, "we need to open that arm" said Virgil as Alan saw everyone in the room and looked down, Scott looked at Alan, then the group "maybe, there should be just the boys, Virg" said Scott with a wide eye brow at Virgil, Virgil, looked at Alan and at the group "Dad can you take Tin Tin and Fermat out, also you Brains" said Virgil "ok son, I have to call Lady Penelope anyway" said Jeff as the group left, the boys started to talk to Alan,

once the group left, Alan looked at his brothers "its ok, Allie"said John "where here, for you" said Scott rubbing Al's hair as Virgil grabbed a needle and poked Alan's arm, "Allie, we'll be there when you wake up" said Gordon, as Al looked over at Gordon with sleepy eyes

Jeff was in his office talking to Lady Penelope about the fire, "Lady Penelope, do you know anything about the fire" asked Jeff, "that factory your boys were at, is a factory that makes rubber" said Lady Penelope, "so why, was Alan hurt from the factory" said Jeff, "is Alan ok? Jeff?" asked Penelope, "we don't know yet, he was trapped by beams with Gordon, but has a piece of beam in his arm, the boys are trying to remove it" said Jeff, "thats odd Jeff, being a rubber factory, there shouldn't be any beams in that factory as its a rubber factory and they don't make beams there, but it seems to be lit by someone, but were looking into it Jeff" said Lady Penelope "do you think it could be The HOOD?" asked Jeff "I don't know, Jeff yet" said Lady Penelope"right tell me when you get more info Lady Penelope "sure Jeff" said Lady Penelope as she signed off

once Alan was asleep, the time went fast, after a hour Alan started to stir, "Virg, Scott, John he's moving" said Gordon "uh were am I?" asked Alan opening his eyes slowly "your in the infirmary, Al" said Scott "were's dad?" said Alan looking around "Gordon can you get dad" said John, "why me" asked Gordon "just do it" said Virgil as Scott held Alan's hand "ok" said Gords as he left through the infirmary doors

Jeff was leaving his office as he heard Gordon "Dad were are you?", "over here son" said Jeff, as he walked down the hall to his son, "dad, Alan's awake, and asking for you" said Gordon bumping into his dad as they fell to the floor after a thump, "right, son lets go" said Jeff, as Jeff helped Gordon to his feet

in the infirmary, Alan tried to sit up as Scott saw, "easy Al" said Scott as he and John lifted Alan up carefully into a sitting spot on the bed, then Al saw the small piece of beam on the trolley "all this for that small piece of beam" said Al as John looked at Alan and spoke up"its big deal Allie, its made from toxic medal" said John, as Alan, Scott and Virgil looked at John in confusion, then Virgil spoke up "what are you talking about?""I have been reading a book on different types of medals, and there only three that has some different types of toxic in them thats dangerous to humans" said John as he pointed to the piece, that one , the poison can go into the blood if we didn't get it out of you in the first 6 hours of being in you Allie" said John, as the others looked at John, "your saying that Alan was almost Poisoned by that beam" said Scott "yeah, and it was good we got it out at that second or it mite have been weeks till Allie would be well again" said John, as Jeff, and Gordon walked in at that second, "whats that about Alan almost being poisoned " said Gordon walking in with their dad "John said that this piece of beam is one of three that can poison humans, and we got lucky, we got it out before Al got really sick" said Scott, after Jeff hugged Alan knowing he was safe now and wasn't badly poisoned "Dad, Alan mite still need to rest the next few hours" said Virgil, "Allie may still may get a sign or two of the poison, as its only been 4 hours" said John "that's, the hour home said Scott "and the time of the removal of the beam, and its almost up to 4 hours when Alan woke" said John, "but guys you forgot when Virgil was helping me, it is almost five" said Gordon

as Alan started coughing, Virgil walked to Alan, who was sitting on the bed, "Sprout are you ok?" asked Virgil "not sure Virg"coughed Alan, as he lay back with Jeff's help on to the bed as Virgil felt Alan's forehead, "Sprout, your burning up" said Virgil turning to their dad "can you bring that bowl of water and rag over, Scott" said Jeff "sure dad" said Scott grabbing the bowl of water and walking to Virgil, then Scott put the wet rag onto Alan's forehead

"John, whats is the signs of being poisoned" asked Gordon, "uh, first coughing and second high fever, third thing is tossing up" said John, "looks likes Alan's only got two signs of the poison" said Scott as Virgil hooked Alan up to a machine "this should keep an eye on the signs, sprout" said Virgil as Jeff looked at Alan as he was still coughing and then the rest of his boys, as their dad looked at his boys and he spoke up "I have news about the factory" said Jeff, "what about it" asked Scott "that factory wasn't a medal factory" said Jeff ,"what"coughed Alan looking at their dad from the bed, "it was a rubber factory, boys" said Jeff, "how come there were beams inside" asked Scott "Lady Penelope, said that someone lit the fire, they must have put those beams inside before setting the fire" said Jeff, "so someone started that fire, but who" said Virgil

"maybe It was The HOOD!, he always wanted revenge on us" said Gordon, "No! it can't be" cried Alan looking at Gordon, now upset and coughing harshly, "Al, take it easy, it's ok, remember he's in jail" said Scott, as he and Virgil tried to settle, Alan back down, when they saw a spike on the machine, as John and Jeff looked at Gordon, "Gordon, we are trying to get Allie, better and not make him feel worse" said John, as Al really looked pail now, "I'I'I don't feel" said Al looking like he was about to toss up something, "Dad, get that bucket" said John "right son" said Jeff passing it to Alan, just in time, "Allie, got all three signs now, after getting stress out, after what Gordy said about, you know who" said John

Scott looked at the group and spoke, "now how long is it going to be till, Al recovers?", John and Virgil looked at the group then at each other, "uh, about three hard weeks of this" said John, "instead of one week in here" said Virgil, who put a needle into Al's arm to make him sleep, once Al was a sleep, the group walked out of the infirmary, but Scott who wanted to watch over Al for a while, as they were taking shifts looking after Alan

at the HOOD's hideout, The HOOD was screaming, "Mullen come here", "yes master" said Mullen "did you do what I asked"said The HOOD "yes" said Mullen "and did you put that tracker into that beam as I asked" said The HOOD "yes, sir, I did all you asked me" said Mullen as a beeping started, "good, now I can track, Jeff's youngest, and get him when his alone" said The HOOD

three weeks went by fast, as Alan was now up and about, "hi sprout, how are you today?" asked Scott as Al entered the pool area to see his brothers in the pool "uh, better Scott" said Alan as he sat on a chair by the pool, but feeling hot from the sun as Virgil saw "Al, come in for a swim" called Virgil, "I want to but I don't want to be pushed and dunked under by Gordy" said Alan, "Gords, knows that if he does, he'll get in trouble by dad" said Scott pointing up to the office were Jeff was watching them, "ok then" said Al walking over and Scott and Virgil helped Alan into the pool

another 3 weeks passed Alan had to go back to Wharton's where Fermat was waiting as he had returned to Wharton's two weeks earlier, and Mr Tracey told the Head master that Alan wasn't well, but he would come in when he was better, the Head master agreed, and sent Alan's home work with Mr Tracey, so Al wouldn't fall behind

"call us, if you need to talk, and try to stay out of trouble" said Scott dropping Alan off, "will do, Scott"said Alan, as he put his bags in their dorm, "hi Ferm" said Scott seeing Fermat "oh, hi Scott" said Fermat doing his homework, "Ferm, can you help Al, this week to catch him up" said Scott, "sure Scott" said Ferm "Al's only just got over his sickness, and still getting there" said Scott, "Scott, I'm still here and can hear you, and don't you have to get back to base" said Al "ok, sprout, remember to call, when you need to talk, thats goes to you too Ferm" said Scott leaving them be

The Hood was watching his map with the dot that moved and stopped on a place called Wharton Academy, boarding school for boys, "looks like we're closer then we think, Mullen" said The HOOD, "yes sir" said Mullen, "now sneak into that school and find Alan Tracey" said The Hood "yes sir" said Mullen

Alan was unpacking when he felt strange "Alan's w-w-whats w-w-wrong?" asked Fermat"don't know, just have a bad feeling, Fermat" said Alan, "Al are you s-still feeling a little sick, from you know what" said Fermat, "no, its something else Ferm" said Al, "about what?" asked Fermat "don't know" said Alan as he finished unpacking his bag, later that day Alan saw a shadow of a big man and quickly moved into the lunch room with some other students, but Alan kept insight of the teachers but didn't know the man followed him to the dorms later that day

the next day, Alan's feeling was getting stronger "Fermat, I think were being watched" said Alan, "by who Al, their only the students and teachers here" said Fermat, "I think one of the Hood's men are here" said Alan "who Al" said Fermat, "I think Mullen" said Alan "are you sure Al" said Fermat "I'm sure, I think I mite call Scott to help get an idea"said Alan, as he grabbed his laptop "Alan calling Scott come In"

Scott was in his room as his videophone flashed with Alan's code "Scott here, whats up Al" said Scott, "Scott I think one of The Hood's men is here at Wharton's" said Alan "are you sure, Al" said Scott, as there was a banging suddenly at their door "yes I'm sure"cried Alan "Alan we need to go now" called Fermat, "tell dad, Scott, we" said Alan as the screen went blank

Scott was worried as he pressed the button to his father's room, as Jeff answered the call, "why are you calling me at this hour son" said Jeff, "Dad get the boys to your office now?" said Scott "whats up Scott" asked Jeff , "I just had a call from Al, and he and Fermat's in trouble, Dad" said Scott, "what trouble, son" said Jeff, real big trouble, as Al's said something about one of The HOOD's men, and his computer blanked out when he was talking to me" said Scott as he hung up and raced to Jeff's office

once Jeff entered the room with Virgil and Gordon, they saw Scott had called John to "whats up, Scott" said Jeff, "Alan said that The HOOD's somehow found his school, dad" said Scott as Jeff, John, Virgil and Gordon all looked shocked, when they heard "are you sure Scott"asked Jeff, "sure on sure, as it came from Al, himself, and I heard bashing at their door too dad" said Scott, "Virgil, could we have missed anything from that X-ray, you took" asked John on the screen, Virgil had the X-rays still with him, "uh, I can't see anything more" said Virgil "Virg, can you scan them to me" said John "why John" said Virgil "he can magnify it on the space station" said Jeff "ok Virg, scan them through, the longer were chatting here, the more Al's in danger" said Scott

after a moment John had the scan and into one of his gadgets, but saw a small device in Al's arm "what we didn't see this?" said John as he looked shocked "what is it son" asked Jeff, "looks like a small tracking device dad" said John showing them on the screen "dad remember Al's nightmare" said Scott, John looked shocked as Scott said that "he said that the HOOD wanted revenge on him" said Gordon, "then there was, that fire at the rubber factory and you said that those beams shouldn't have been there" said Virgil, John spoke up next "that tracker must have been hidden in that beam", "you boys mean that The HOOD's been after Alan, and was the one who planned that fire"said Jeff "yes, dad" said Scott moving to his Thunderbird now "then go help your brother, he won't be able to defeat him on his own, and bring Alan and Fermat back safe" said Jeff as Brains walked in as the boys set off from their pictures

"A-A-Alan w-w-were n-n-now" cried Fermat as they climbed out of the window and to the ladder, "this way Fermat" said Alan climbing down the ladder,"we need to keep who ever it is b-b-busy till your brothers get h-h-here" said Fermat, as they heard the door smash down as they reached the ground "were are they?" said a voice they knew "It's M-M-Mullen, the HOOD's lackey" whispered Fermat,"just keep moving Fermat"whispered Alan pointing to the gym, "we can't stay here"

Brains looked at Mr Tracey as the boys had left "Brains, The HOOD's found the boys school" said Jeff, "h-how did t-they? M-M-Mr T-T-Tracey!" asked Brains, "remember the fire at the factory" said Jeff "y-yeah, the one where Alan's arm got stuck under a beam" said Brains "thats just what was up, it was a rubber factory, and the beams shouldn't have been there" said Jeff, Brains looked at Jeff "now we know that there was some sort of tracker hidden in it, and now Alan's been tracked by the HOOD's goon" said Mr Tracey, "are they g-g-going to b-be s-s-saved from the HOOD b-by the boys" said Brains "I hope" said Jeff, as he was worried about Alan' safety

Alan and Fermat made it to the gym, "w-w-we s-s-should be ok for now, unless he has a tracker" said Fermat "a tracker, but how, we haven't been near them since we stopped The HOOD months ago, Fermat"said Alan, "let me try this d-d-detecter, it will trace any trackers in the room" said Fermat "ok Fermat" said Alan as Fermat turned it on, as a beeping started, "its coming from" said Fermat "from where Ferm" said Alan "y-y-you Alan" said Fermat "how?" asked Alan "do you remember the fire six weeks ago" said Ferm "yeah, why" asked Alan "maybe thats where you, got the tracker" said Fermat "all I had was a piece of beam in my arm" said Alan "maybe the tracker was in that beam" said Fermat "I remember dad saying that the fire was fishy" said Alan as they heard a banging on the door, "help me with this" said Alan, "sure, Al" said Fermat pushing the treadmills and bikes in the room, Alan had made a maze with the Gym treadmills and bikes closing it in before the window "that should slow Mullen down" said Alan "a-a-are you sure Alan?" asked Fermat "I'm sure" said Alan climbing out of the window after Fermat

Scott was over top of Alan's school in Thunderbird 1 as he saw Alan and Fermat climb out of a window and up to the roof of the gym, then heard a rumble from inside, "Thunderbird 1 to Thunderbird 2, come in Virgil" said Scott "Thunderbird 2 here Scott, were only 3 minutes away" said Virgil "I'm going to try to help Alan, just get here fast" said Scott, "right, Scott" said Gordon

Scott landed Thunderbird 1 on to the gym roof, "Alan, Fermat over here" called Scott and saw Al and Ferm running over when they saw and heard him, "Scott, were coming" said Alan grabbing Fermat and pushing him to Scott, but when Alan just got to Thunderbird 1 and was about to grab Thunderbird 1's door, when he felt Mullen grabbed his legs, "no Scott help me"cried Alan "hold on Al" said Scott grabbing onto Alan's arm tight as he could, "don't let go, Scott" screamed Alan as he felt his hand slip off the door, "no Scott, help me" cried Alan, as Scott grabbed both arms as tight as he could onto Alan

as Thunderbird 2 came on to the scene "Virgil down there, Alan needs us" cried Gordon as they saw the tug a war with their youngest brother, being pull two ways, "hold tight Gordon, I'm going to set a warning shot at Mullen" called Virgil "just don't hurt Allie"said Gordon, "I won't" said Virgil as he shot near Mullen, Mullen then let go of Alan, with the shot being to close to him from Thunderbird 2, "Scott grab Alan, now" called Virgil over the speaker

Scott grabbed Alan and pulled him into Thunderbird 1 as fast as he could and shut the door before Mullen could jump inside Thunderbird 1, "Scott lets get out of here fast? please Scotty, I just want to get home"cried Alan shaking non stop from almost getting grabbed by Mullen and pulled away from Scott "right were off, " said Scott, taking off to Tracey Island, with Alan and Fermat inside safe in Thunderbird1 with him but shaking and looking scared

as Gordon's voice came over the speaker "Thunderbird2 to Thunderbird1, come in", "go ahead, Gordon" said Scott "hows Alan doing?Scott"asked Gordon, Scott looked at Alan still shaken up "uh, Al's just a little shaken up" said Scott looking at Al then at Fermat who was slightly shaken as well, after finding out Alan had been tracked by The HOOD's Goon and almost court by Mullen as well, "can I talk to Allie, Scott" asked Gordon, Scott looked at Al who didn't look at him, as he looked non stop out of the window "sprout, Gords wants to talk to you" said Scott, Al looked at Scott "don't wanna talk to Gordy, Scotty" said Alan and looked back out of the window, "sorry Gords, Al's just not wanting to talk now, he's been through a lot, and is in shock of what just happened to him, he'll mite speak to you later when he feels better" said Scott from the speaker, Virgil looked at Gords and spoke up "Scott's right Gords, just let Al be, and he'll be back to himself later" said Virgil

Thunderbird1 finely got back to Tracey Island and landed in Thunderbird1's silo were Jeff and Brains were waiting for their boys, "their back" said Jeff as they saw Alan and Fermat walk out of Thunderbird1 with Scott holding onto Alan, as Alan was really shaken and scared, "d-d-dad" cried Fermat running over to him and grabbing him as a scared child would and not letting go, but Alan held onto Scott and wouldn't look at anyone else in the room, but had tears running down his face, Jeff walked over to his boys, "Scott how is Alan" asked Jeff, trying to see Alan's scare face, "he's in shock dad, but won't go near anyone but me for some reason, I think it something about, almost being taken by Mullen" said Scott, as Al heard his dad "Scotty, I want my dad?" said Al speaking up to Scott, Scott looked at Al "sprout, he's next to you" said Scott , Alan turned to see his father in the room but didn't let Scott go, "da-dad" cried Alan cring hard, and looked at his dad, "I'm here son"said Jeff, "I'm really scared, dad, I thought that I was going to lose Scott's grip"said Alan,"It's ok son,your safe now" said Jeff rubbing the tiers from Alan's face, as Scott looked at Alan "Sprout, we'll protect you, and we'll get that tracker out of you somehow Al" said Scott as Alan held on even tighter to Scott, as he looked up to his oldest brother and protecter "thanks Scotty" cried Alan, as they heard Thunderbird 2 land in the next silo over to them

"Al, are you ok" asked Gordon as he ran from Thunderbird2 silo to Thunderbird1's and to the waiting group inside, Alan just turned to Scott and didn't look Gords way, and spoke,"I said Gordy, that I don't wanna talk about it" cried Al clutching onto Scott even harder, "sorry Gordon, looks like Al needs more time" said Scott, looking at Gordon and then to their father, who was in shock, Jeff saw Alan didn't want to be around the other boys but still only wanted to be around Scott as Scott held Alan safe in his arms, like he did when Alan was younger and was upset after a storm or after seeing his brothers fighting, as Virgil walked in to see the group and saw there dad talking to Gordon, "Gordon maybe wait till Alan's ready to talk" said Jeff, "dad's right Gords" said Virgil seeing the scared look on Alan's face and knew to talk to Al softly and not to ask how he was at the moment as he walked over to Alan holding onto Scott

once Virgil got to Al, "hi Sprout, I won't ask about, what happened or how you are at the moment,but I need you to come with me, so I can get that tracker out of you" said Virgil softly to Alan, Alan just looked at Virgil, and then at Scott who was shaking his head in a yes and whispered "its going to be ok, Sprout, I'll stay with you", Al looked at Virgil again "ok,Virg" said Alan, still holding onto Scott as they walked to the infirmary

once in the infirmary, Alan was placed on a bed "how long is this going to be" said Al crying tiers from his eyes, "not long hopefully Sprout" said Virgil poking Alan's arm with a needle, a few seconds Al looked at Scott with sleepy eyes "Scotty, don't leave me, please" whispered Al, as he started to shut his eyes "I won't sprout" said Scott holding Al's hand tight, as scott spoke, "Gordon, can you get father to step up the alarms around Tracey Island" said Scott, as Scott didn't stop looking at his sleeping brother, and knew The HOOD would try anything to get his youngest brother and have his revenge on the Tracey's one way or another, Gordon looked over at Alan as Al slept, "sure thing, Scott" said Gordon, as he left the infirmary

Jeff had gone to get John from Thunderbird 5, while the boys had taken Alan to the infirmary, Gordon looked everywhere for his dad, just as he heard Thunderbird 3 landing, he rushed into Thunderbird 3 silo to see his father had brought John home,"Dad, Scott wants the alarms set on high" said Gordon running into the silo, "why? son" asked Jeff, "he must be worried about Allie, Dad " said John looking at Gordon,"Scott's thinks The HOOD's hasn't finish his revenge" said Gordon as they rushed to Jeff's office to set the alarm on high, once done in the office, they entered the infirmary, Scott saw John was with them "John can you help Virgil with the tracer were you saw it on the X-ray" said Scott "sure Scott"said John walking to Virgil

"we need room to work, guys" said John walking over to Virgil, "sure thing, son" said Jeff grabbing Scott with Gordon's help and making Scott leave Alan with John and Virgil to try to remove the tracker inside him

once Gordon, Scott and their father had left the infirmary, Virgil and John had started to get the tracker, out of Alan, "this looks more harder, then it first looked" said John, "your right, John, there is only one way to get the tracker out of Alan, without blowing up" said Virgil

a few minutes later, "Virgil, were losing Alan, we broke a blood vessel when we pulled out the tracker and his bloods running out fast of him" said John, "we need to close it fast" said Virgil stitching Alan up fast and closing the blood vessel up, "that should do it" said Virgil, "why is he still fading though" said John, "he needs fluids as well as blood, fast" said Virgil grabbing the bags and hung them over the bed on some hooks off a pole and put the tubes into Alan's arms and one to the monitor

after an hour, Alan started to wake "Scotty, where are you?" called Alan, John looked at Virgil, "better call Scott, Virgil, before Al pulls out the cords to the fluids and blood bags, as well as the monitor, checking his life sign " said John putting the tracer on the tray "right, John" said Virgil, Virgil walked to the vid on the wall "Scott, someone has woke and is calling for you" said Virgil, Scott was in his room resting, "right Virgil, I'm coming" said Scott wanting to keep his promise to Al , that he'll wouldn't leave his youngest brother alone

Jeff was in his office talking to Gordon "I don't think its safe for Alan to go back to Wharton's" said Jeff, "Dad Al, still needs to finish, his school years remember" said Gordon, "I know, thats why, he's going to be home schooled, Gordon" said Jeff "but dad!"said Gordon, "Wharton's has classes, over line, Alan can finish school here, and The HOOD won't be able to get to Alan again" said Jeff "but, what would Al think, if you do this " said Gordon, "I'm going to tell Alan, he will be able to do more missions with you and the others" said Jeff

just then Scott rushed by "Scott whats the rush son" called Jeff, "Al's woken up dad" called Scott, " what Allie's awake" said Gordon, running out of the room "slow down boys" called Jeff "we don't need anyone else in there hurt", "sorry dad" called Scott as they reached the infirmary doors were John was waiting "Dad, maybe Scott should go in first as Alan is still frightened, and he asked for Scott, then when we have him settled down, then you and Gords can come in" said John blocking the door after Scott went in, so Gordon couldn't follow Scott, "ok son" said Jeff turning to Gordon, "Gordon, this wouldn't take long while Scott's in there" said Jeff "yeah, Scott knows how to settle Allie down, dad" said John going into the infirmary

Scott saw Al trying to get up "hold it sprout, I'm here" said Scott walking over to Alan who was lying on the bed "Scott" said Alan finally settled down, "whats all this?", as Virgil walked over "that Al, the cords are there because we almost lost you, while we removed the tracker in your arm, sprout" said Virgil, "yeah, there was only one way to removed it without blowing up, and you lost a lot of fluids and blood, that way, Allie" said John, "Virgil, maybe you should let Gords and dad in now" said Scott holding Al's hand, "right Scott" said Virgil walking to the doors "and warn them to be careful of what they say after seeing Al with the cords said John, "ok John" said Virgil

Virgil walked out to Jeff and Gordon "dad, its ok to see Alan, now, but I need to worn you, that Al's got some cords in him" said Virgil looking over to Gordon "so be careful on what you say in there", "right Virgil, we will right Gordon" ordered Jeff to Gordon "ok dad"said Gordon looking at the two of them as they walked in, Alan was looking sleepy and sore, as Jeff, Gordon and Virgil walked in to the infirmary, "are you ok sprout" asked Scott "just a little sore, Scott" cried Al as Virgil came over "how much sport" asked Virgil, Alan just squinted his eyes shut "that much, huh sprout" said Virgil as he gave Alan a needled to help him sleep, Al just looked at the group as he closed his eyes and fell asleep,

John bought the tracker to the group, "I can't be leave that this thing made so much trouble for Allie" said Gordon, as Jeff looked at his boys, "I'm thinking of home schooling Alan" said Jeff "what" said John "dad's doing it, so The HOOD can't get to Alan, as his school's not safe now" said Gordon, "what is Alan going to think about that" said Virgil "I'm going to tell Alan that he can help out with more missions" said Jeff "we should see, what Al thinks of it, and leave it to Al" said Scott, as the group left with Scott taking the first shift

Alan had slept for an hour, but his brothers took turns watching over him "Scotty" said Alan when he started to wake on John's turn, John saw and walk to the vid phone on the wall, "Guys, Alan's waking up, and calling for Scott" said John "will be there" said Jeff from the office, and John didn't wait long, as Scott, Gordon, Virgil and their dad rushed into the infirmary, Scott was by Alan's side as Al was starting to open his eyes "its ok sprout, I'm here" said Scott softly to Alan who slowly turned his head "Scotty" said Al as he saw Scott at the bedside with his father, John and Gordon was behind them, Virgil was checking the machine checking Al's life sign "sprout, looks like your doing well, you should be off the machine, tomorrow " said Virgil as Alan looked at Virgil "really, Virg" said Alan, "but I want you to take it easy for the week, Alan, and that mean staying with Scott on missions, helping with mobile Control " said Jeff , "what" cried Alan, "dad's letting you still come out on missions, but to take it one step at a time Al" said Virgil

Jeff looked at his boys, "Alan, I thought of home schooling you" said Jeff "what!, dad what for" said Alan, "so you can be on more missions with your brothers" said Jeff, as Alan looked at his father then at Scott who nodded a yes "Its true Al, dad, wants to make you a full Thunderbird" said Scott , as Alan looked at the rest of his brothers nodding a yes, too what they, just said, Alan turn to his father, "I love you" said Alan smiling at his dad and then back at Scott with a smile,"it wouldn't be till your fully better though, son, but your helping Scott with mobile Control till then" said Jeff, Alan was just glad to still go out to help his brothers and be out there on missions

Jeff had made everyone but the boys go off the Island for a week holiday at Lady P's so they stayed safe, "thats everyone dad, but us" said Scott "thanks for dropping them at Lady Penelope's, Scott" said Jeff as they walked to the infirmary as it was the next morning, Virgil was checking on Al in the infirmary, "Al, every-things looking good" said Virgil,"does it mean I can get up yet" asked Alan, "not yet, Sprout"said Virgil unhooking the cord to the machine that was keeping track of Al's life sign, as Scott and their dad entered the infirmary, and walked over to Al and Virgil , "hows Alan?, son" asked Jeff "he's better, dad" said Virgil, as Virgil was replacing the fluid bag, "he's on his last bag of fluids, the blood was finished this morning and I just unhooked him from the Machine just as you walked in""so when can I get up" asked Alan, "uh, just in a moment" said Virgil, as Virgil attached the fluid bag to a small pole, and placed a small drip into Al's arm,

Al got up and dropped his feet off the side of the bed, as Scott saw "Alan just take it easy sprout" said Scott helping Al up onto his feet and off the bed with Virgil's help "yeah!, you still need to take it easy" said Virgil "I just want to get out of here" said Alan "we know son" said Jeff as they took Alan out to the pool area to relax in the sun, Gordon was doing laps till he saw Scott helping Al to a deck chair "oh, hi Al, is it good to be out of there" said Gordon swimming to the side of the pool, "yeah, but I can't wait till I can do things on my own" said Al shifting his eyes over to Scott and Virgil near the house, "yeah those two are really protective of you at the moment, but think of all the things you can make them do" said Gordon, "like what" said Al, "they will do anything while your like this, ask for a snack, and see" said Gordon "ok Gordy" said Al

"Scott, I hope we don't have any missions while Al's like this, I don't want to leave him on his own" said Virgil, "yeah, Virg, me too" said Scott, just then "Guys, I want a snack" called Alan from his deck chair "Virgil, I'll handle this" said Scott "ok, Scott" as Scott brought Al a sandwich they had made for him "here sprout" said Scott giving it to Al "just let us know if you need anything else sprout" said Scott "ok Scotty, I will" said Alan, after Al finished the sandwich he looked at Gordon "your right, Gordy" said Al, "they will do anything" said Gordon, seeing the sun right over top of Al and brought the sunshade umbrella over to Al " that should keep the sun off you" said Gordon as it was hot and Scott and Virgil felt the heat and looked over to see if Al needed some shade, but saw Gordon chatting to Al and had the sunshade umbrella over them

"look at that Virg" said Scott, "Gordon must have saw the sun on Al, Scott" said Virgil, "yeah" said Scott as their father came out of the house, "boys, how's Alan?" said Jeff "he's fine for now dad" said Scott pointing to Alan and Gordon talking to each other on the deck chairs, just then a beeping came from the house, "Gordon, can you stay with Alan? son" said Jeff "sure dad" said Gordon as Scott, Virgil and Jeff rushed into the office were Jeff answered John, "come in John" said Jeff "dad, I'm picking up strange signals coming from the waters, around, the the seas of Australia" said John, "We need Gordon for this, but I don't want to leave Alan on his own" said Jeff looking at the boys, Scott looked at Virgil and spoke "Virgil, you need to take Thunderbird 2 to take Thunderbird 4, Dad you can go help, I'll stay with Al" said Scott, "are you sure Scott?" said Jeff "Dad, Scott's the best one to stay, he knows or the ways around the Island, if needed to get to safety" said Virgil, "we know, that your worried about The HOOD's still out there, and also for Alan's safety" said John, "so dad, I'll stay with Al, and we'll take turns staying behind on different missions" said Scott, "but if you need to sent Allie up here if worse comes to worse, I'll look after him" said John, "ok boys, can you send Gordon here Scott" said Jeff, "sure dad"said Scott heading to the pool

Scott got to his brothers, and saw Al asleep on his deck chair, "dad needs you Gordon, for a mission" said Scott "Scott, what about Allie" said Gordon " I'm staying here, Gords, I'll look after him till you get back" said Scott "ok Scott" said Gordon rushing to the office, a few moments later Al started to wake "oh, hi Scott" whispered Al "hi sprout, the others are just about to leave on a mission" said Scott as they saw Thunderbird 2 fly over them "why haven't you gone Scott?" said Al, "uh dad didn't want you left on your own, sprout" said Scott "and I said, I'll stay here with you, one of the others may stay next time, we are doing this till your able to come back on missions, sprout" said Scott

The HOOD was in his sub, "looks, like you got four off the Island sir " said Mullen "yeah its time to take over" said The HOOD, as they entered the bay on the other side of the Island "looks like they wouldn't leave Alan alone, but that's why, we sent that phoney mission to them" said The HOOD "to cut their numbers down, from the Island" said The HOOD

a few minutes later "intruder alert, intruder alert" said the speaker at the pool, "Scott sounds like trouble" said Al, "yeah, I'm glad, I stayed with you, now sprout, instead of going and leaving one of the others here" said Scott, helping Alan to his feet and Al held a hand on his pole, "yeah, I'm glad your the one who stayed Scott too, as they walked to the office, once their were at the office, "Base to Thunderbird 5 come in now, this is a code red John" said Scott, on Thunderbird 5 John saw the red alert signal flashing from bace, "this is not good" thought John rushing over to the controls, and switched the controls to see Scott on the screen "this is John, go ahead, Scott, whats the code red?" said John"uh John, we have intruders on the Island "said Scott John heard Alan's scared voice, "we need to move Scott, now!, their coming" cried Alan, "John! call dad back now, we…need h..el..p…n…ow " cried Scott as everything started to brake up and went blank over the speaker, "Scott are you there?" said John but he got no answer from base

John turned to the screen, "Thunderbird 5 to Thunderbird 2, come in, this is a code red" called John, "this is Thunderbird 2, John, whats the trouble John" said Gordon as they were leaving the peaceful sight that they had found without any trouble, "there is a red alert coming from base, and Scott and Allie are in danger, dad" said John, "code red's the intruder alert, dad" said Virgil, "can you let them know were on the way back, son" said Jeff. "no I lost them while talking to them, the speakers are blocked dad" said John, the group looked at each other in Thunderbird 2 in shock, "dad we need to get back now" cried Gordon "Al's in no way well to handle this even with Scott there to help him" cried Virgil, "I know boys, we need to get back to base, now" said Jeff

The HOOD had found a way to lock the doors in the house, "Mullen, lock the doors" called The HOOD, "yes sir" said Mullen pressing a button on the door controls, Alan and Scott were in their dad's office when Scott heard the lock shut down call, "one, two Three, time to lock", "Al stay close to me" said Scott, as Scott pressed a button as a photo lifted up to show the lift, as Scott made sure Alan had stayed close to him, "were going to the Thunderbird silos, Al" said Scott helping Al into the lift "right, Scott" said Al holding his pole, as the lift went down when they got inside the lift

The HOOD heard a voice on the speaker "lift to the silos activated, now" "no! their getting away, Mullen stop that lift now" shouted The HOOD "I can't sir, its not on this controls, its voice activated, sir" said Mullen heading to the stairs following The HOOD down to the silos,

but The HOOD got to the silos first, "we got down, before them" said The HOOD, "yes we did, sir" said Mullen, waiting at the lift, once the lift open Scott and Alan gasped, when they saw The Hood outside the lift, Alan turned to Scott and whispered "Scott, what are we going to do now?" "don't worry Al, we'll find away out of here, somehow" said Scott, Scott saw the pod to Thunderbird 5 near them, "get on the trolly" whispered Scott setting off, Brains smoke machine, the room filled up with smoke and The HOOD lost sight of Scott and Alan who made into the Thunderbird 5 pod

in Thunderbird5 John saw the pod was activated, "what" said John, looking at the pods screen to see that it had two Thunderbirds signals coming from the pod, "must be Scott with Alan, I told Scott to only use it if there is no other way off the island" said John to himself, as he pressed a button and the wrench started lifting them up in the pod

once the pod was up John opened the door to the pod, to see Scott holding a weak Alan, "uh that ride, made me fell weak" said Alan leaning in Scott's arms, "at leased you two are safe"said John "yeah, but The HOOD's on Tracey Island" said Scott, "what! the intruder was The HOOD, Scott, then your lucky you two got to me" cried John, helping Alan to a seat "here Allie sit down here and rest" said John

"Thunderbird5 to Thunderbird 2, come in" said John,"whats up John?"said Gordon, " I have some good news" said John, "what is it, son" said Jeff "Dad" cried Alan from behind John "Allie is safe, I got him and Scott up here with the pod" said John as Scott stepped in next to John and spoke "yeah, we're safe but The HOOD's on the island, dad" said Scott, "don't worry about the island, we can get that back, Scott, I'm just glad you and Alan are safe now"said Jeff, "how is Al?" asked Virgil, as Scott and John looked at Alan, "uh, a little pail from the ride up, but fine Virgil" said Scott

"we'll head to Lady Penelope's, John"said Jeff " "right dad" said John, "what about Thunderbird1 and 3, dad" said Scott, "just press the new buttons on your watches, Scott" said Jeff "ok dad, said Alan as he press the button and saw a picture of Thunderbird3 show up, with Scott and John seeing "I'm sending it up to us" said Alan, "right, Al" said John, Scott did the same but, set the controls to Lady Penelope's "Thunderbird1 is on the way to Lady Penelope's now" said Scott, "father we'll meet you there?" said John, "right son" said Jeff signing off

on Tracey Island they must have escaped and got to the other Thunderbirds" yelled The HOOD to Mullen, as the smoke cleared to see no-one but them in the room,"sir, look at that" said Mullen, The HOOD turned to see the Thunderbirds take off without the Thunderbirds in them, "they are controlling them, Mullen" said the Hood, as he saw Thunderbird3 was heading to Thunderbird5 on the screen, and then saw control for Thunderbird5 on the wall "take control of Thunderbird5 now, before Thunderbird3 gets there" yelled The HOOD, "right sir" said Mullen pressing the locking and shut down buttons , "done sir" said Mullen

on Thunderbird5, "locking all doors, now" said the speaker, "what" cried John rushing over to the controls "whats wrong, John" said Scott walking over to him, "the doors have locked and their not opening with the controls" said John, "the only way is if it, was locked from Tracey Island", as Scott and John turned and looked at Al, "dad put a set of controls on the island to work the Pod remember, John" said Al, "oh, I remember, so I could get out of Thunderbird5, if it was hit again, The HOOD must have found it" said John, "we need to contact dad, now John" said Scott, "right Scott" said John turning to the speaker, "Scott, I have sent Thunderbird3 back to Lady Penelope's, just incase we can't get through to dad, and there no point of it docking up here if we can't get through the door" said Alan turning it in mid-flight and back to earth, "that's a good idea, Al" said John looking at Scott

at Lady Penelope's, Parker heard a signal beeping, "ma-Lady, thats the signal, that lets us know that Jeff and the boys are coming in the Thunderbirds" said Parker,

"something must be wrong" said Penelope, "lets find out" said Parker, "at Lady Penelope's now, dad" said Virgil to their father "right take it in slowly, Lady Penelope and Parker watched they saw Thunderbird 2 land and rushed over as Jeff, Virgil and Gordon stepped out of Thunderbird 2, "whats wrong Jeff?" asked Lady Penelope "oh, Tracey Island's been breached, said Jeff, "and Al's not well as we had to remove a tracker from him, and he lost a lot of of blood and fluids " said Virgil looking to see around to spot the other Thunderbirds machines in the area, "uh, were's Thunderbird 1 and 3" said Gordon, it takes longer from the Island to get here" said Jeff as they saw Scott's rocket finally get there and land after another 5 minutes

without Scott in it, "Alan must have sent Thunderbird3 to Thunderbird 5 to get them" said Jeff

on Thunderbird5, John called their dad, "Thunderbird5 to Thunderbird2 come in" said John , whats the problem son" said Jeff "dad, this is a red alert" said John, as another message came from the speaker, "shutting down all machines now" "no we're in trouble" said Scott looking at the life sir port machine slowly move down

at Lady Penelope's, "dad thats your watch beeping" said Gordon, "John, whats the problem son" said Jeff, "dad this is a red alert" said John, as they speaker spoke "shutting down all machines now" and then Scott,"no we're in trouble, now it's the life sir port machine" said Scott "can you get out" cried Gordon through his watch "no the doors are locked" cried Al "but I sent" said Alan as the radio went blank,

"what are we going to do, dad" said Gordon "we don't have Thunderbird3, to get us up there" said Virgil, "Alan said that he sent something to us, before we lost them" said Jeff, Parker heard rockets land "sir, its Thunderbird3 its here" said Parker, Jeff, Virgil and Gordon turned their heads to see Thunderbird3 had landed, "Al, knew they couldn't use Thunderbird3, so he sent it here" said Gordon "that's a smart boy" said Jeff, "dad, we need to go, Scott said their life sir port is failing them, and that means they only have so much time, to be saved by us" said Virgil, "your right, sons, lets go" said Jeff hopping into Thunderbird3

on Thunderbird5, John, Scott and Alan were now in the air, "this isn't good, John" said Scott worried about Al, holding his pole and looking sleepy as well as being white as a ghost, "yeah, we need to help Allie now, grab that mask Scott, and put it on him" said John, "hope the others are going to get up here fast" whispered Alan in a weak voice, "Allie save your strength now, we need to conserve it" said John who started to feel weak from the lack of oxygen they were getting, "John's right, sprout" said Scott weakly as he put the mask over Alan's face

Jeff, Virgil and Gordon were now in Thunderbird 3, and in space and closing in on Thunderbird5, "there it is, father, and in tacked" said Gordon, "it may look like it from the outside, but it may be a wreck inside, of Thunderbird5" said Jeff in a worrying tone, and knew Scott and the others needed help as soon as they could, as Jeff was docking with Thunderbird5's dock

inside Scott was the only one who was able to keep his eyes just open, as Alan and John both were shutting their's, "John, Al keep your eyes open" said Scott sleepily, "uh, scotty just let me rest" said Alan "no sprout, keep them open" said Scott, as John opened his eyes trying to keep awake and to see Scott holding Alan and talking to him, John floated over and spoke up, "Allie, we must stay awake" said John, trying to stay awake himself as he saw the heating suddenly stopped, "brr, its cold" said Alan shivering in Scott's arms, "its the heating its stopped" said John suddenly wide eyed and looked at Scott worried, "huddle up to me, John, we need to keep warm and to keep Al warm" said Scott, as Alan was fading fast from the cold

Jeff, Virgil and Gordon got to the door to hear shivering sounds then it stopped suddenly, "we need to get inside fast" said Virgil now worried, "ok, I set a backup code, just on my hand print, as a backup program to get into Thunderbird5, if all other programs suddenly fail, and it only works from up here" said Jeff, as Jeff walked to a panel and placed his hand on it, as a voice spoke "welcome Mr Tracey, now opening" before the door opened up

"brr, that's cold" shivered Gordon when he felt the cold air hit him, "it shouldn't be that cold, dad" said Virgil in a worried tone, "your right, son" said Jeff as he was the first to enter Thunderbird5, but when he did, he started to float and felt strange, "Virgil, son did you grabbed the masks from Thunderbird3, "yes dad, I did" said Virgil, "put them on" said Jeff grabbing his, "the air is stale in here, boys"said Jeff

as Gordon and Virgil entered wearing their own, "have you found them, dad" said Gordon "not yet, son" said Jeff, as they looked down the hall to the control room, but when they got to the room, they saw all three huddled up and not moving, but floating with their eyes closed, "get these masks on them, Virgil" said Jeff, "right dad" said Virgil floating over to them, with Gordon "Virg, Allie's got one on" said Gordon, "its only a tempery one, Gords" said Virgil, "yeah, that one can only be worn a few hours before being replaced, boys" said Jeff

Gordon removed Alan's mask and put on the one he was holding, while Virgil put one on John and then on Scott, but Scott managed to open his eyes a little and whispered "brr, d-dad, brr your here" as Jeff heard and spoke while floating over and grabbing Scott, yeah, we're here now, were going to get you three out of here" said Jeff, who grabbed on to Scott who was shivering from being so cold, "Virgil, please grabbed those blankets out of the cabinet, over there" said Jeff "right, dad" said Virgil, grabbing the heat blankets out of the cabinet

"I have them" said Virgil rapping one around Scott, "brr, thanks virg" Scott shivered "how's John and Al" said Scott looking at the others, Jeff saw "they will be ok son, Virgil's looking after them" said Jeff, as they heard John suddenly speak "brr, uh, were am I?" said John feeling the warm blanket around him, your on Thunderbird5, John" said Jeff seeing his second oldest now awake, but just then looking at his youngest start to move a little from the blanket but didn't open his eyes,

Virgil felt Alan's forehead, to feel Al was freezing, "we need to get Al, out of here fast and home now, he's freezing cold, dad" shouted Virgil putting to more blankets around Alan, "alright son as Scott and John started shutting their eyes again, as Gordon saw and spoke up "no Scott, no John, keep your eyes open" cried Gordon, "they are fading fast to" said Jeff who could feel Scott getting colder by the second, Virgil who saw them shut their eyes again, as he floated over to them, to feel their foreheads too, first John's and then Scott's, "they are frozen to the touch like, Al, dad" said Virgil putting more blankets around both of them, "we need to get them out now" said Jeff,

Gordon saw that the temperature was dropping fast, "dad! we need to get them out now, the temperature is dropping fast" said Gordon, as they looked over at the temperature gage, to see Gordon was right, it was under 20 degrees and still dropping fast, "right Virgil grabbed John, I'll take Scott, and Gordon, you take Alan" said Jeff "right dad" said Gordon, "and Gords be-careful of Al's pole" said Virgil

once they got all three to the medical-bay in Thunderbird 3 and on to the beds, Virgil started to go into doc mode, tuck them in with the heated blankets, Gords" said Virgil, "right Virg" said Gordon tucking them in, as Virgil put the breathing masks on his brothers and to the bottles of oxygen tanks by the beds "that should help them come around" said Virgil at Alan's bed, but then saw how pail Alan was, "Gordon, can you get another bag of fluids as this ones empty and a blood bag to, Gords, and quickly, Alan's fading fast" said Virgil, "I had got them when I got the blankets, Virg" said Gordon pointing to the trolley by Alan's bed

Virgil grabbed the bags and hung them over Alan and into Al's arm "that should help Al for now" said Virgil, "right, I better help dad get us to Lady Penelope's" said Gordon leaving Virgil to look after their brothers, "ok Gordon, I'll stay here, to look after these three here, I don't want to leave Al, alone like this" said Virgil, "right Virg" said Gordon entering the cockpit

once in the cockpit, Gordon sat next to his dad,"we need to get back now" said Gordon "we are going as fast as Thunderbird3 can go son, why?" asked Jeff, "it's Alan, he is really looking pail, dad, we need to get him off Thunderbird 3 as fast as we can" said Gordon, "ok son, can you take over, I'm calling Lady Penelope to meet us outside, to help us" said Jeff, "dad, maybe we should keep Tin Tin and Fermat away from Al, we don't want Allie to relapse and get worse, dad" said Gordon, "right son" said Jeff switching a switch

at Lady Penelope's Parker heard the small radio beep, "M-Lady, its the radio" said Parker "right Parker, be right back Brains, have to take this call" said Lady Penelope"s-sure t-thing" said Brains as Parker set a tray of food down then followed

Penelope got to the radio "go ahead Thunderbird3, Jeff what's up" "we have all three boys, but they need somewhere to rest with no-one coming in and waking them up" said Jeff, "they are not good right now?" said Gordon, "I'll get Parker to set up the spare beds up in one of the rooms for them"said Penelope looking at Parker who went into the guest bedroom, anything else Jeff?" said Penelope "can you come and help us move them inside" said Jeff, "sure thing Jeff" said Penelope walking out to see Thunderbird 3 land, and Parker followed, after making the beds

in the Medical bay of Thunderbird 3, Scott opened his eyes a little to see Virgil " uh, were are we?" said Scott coming around, as Virgil saw "Scott your in Thunderbird3 medical bay" as he rushed over to him as Jeff and Gordon entered to see Scott waking up, "Scott, thank goodness" said Gordon running over to Scott behind their dad, "Son, we thought you were really frozen" said Jeff, as Scott turned to see John and Alan still asleep "how are they?" asked Scott trying to take off his mask, "hold it Scott, keep your mask on" said Virgil

as he felt Scott was warming up "Scott, I want you to rest still and keep that mask on that's my orders Scott" said Virgil, as Gordon saw John blinking his eyes, "I think the others are coming around" said Gordon, as the others saw John open his eyes then Alan slowly start to move as well, "oh! Allie, Scott are you ok?" said John seeing a mask on Scott then felt one on himself, Scott turned to see John "I'm here, John" said Scott, and the group heard a coughing sound from Alan

Virgil walked over to Alan and felt Alan's forehead, "oh Al, your still freezing" and looked at Gordon, "Gordon can you pass another blanket for Al" said Virgil, "sure thing, Virg" said Gordon, as Scott and John looked over at Alan, who still looked pail then to their dad,

"dad, we tried to keep Alan, warm by hugging him close to us, with our body heat" said John, "when we saw how he was looking on Thunderbird5" said Scott, "I know boys, you tried to help him, but its up to Alan now" said Jeff looking at his youngest son as Penelope and Parker came in to help move the group into the house

"Jeff, were here to help?"saidPenelope to see all three awake, "thanks Penelope" said Jeff, "Parker can you wheel those stretchers over here" said Virgil "sure Virgil" said Parker, pushing them one by one, "Scott, and John, I want you to on bed rest for the next two days" said Virgil as their dad looked at them "but Virg, we feel fine now," said Scott, "Scott, you just do it, you been through a lot and you need some rest" ordered Jeff, helping John onto one of the stretchers, Scott looked at their dad and knew their dad's words mean a stern talking to if not listen to as Parker helped him to the stretcher, Scott saw Gordon helping Virgil with a weak Alan onto the last stretcher as he was wheeled out of Thunderbird3 and to Lady Penelope's

Inside, Tin Tin and Fermat rushed to the group when they saw Alan, "Alan" they cried when they saw their friend, as Virgil walked in and saw them "Tin Tin and Fermat can you please back away from Al he needs some space right now" said Virgil as Jeff walked into the house, and spoke up when he saw them, "Tin Tin, Fermat, can you please back up, away from Alan" said Jeff" as Alan started coughing again, but why, M-Mr T- Tracey" said Fermat, "he's not well" said Gordon, "why" said Tin Tin as Brains grabbed the children and moved them back from Alan,"Al lost, a lot of fluids and blood when we removed the tracer from Alan, the other day"said Virgil, "and then they had troubles on Thunderbird5 with the heating and stuff, making him worse" said Gordon, not telling them about The Hood's attack, "Brains can you keep them out here" "y-yes M-M-Mr T-T-Tracey" said Brains as they moved Al to the room Lady Penelope said to take Alan, Scott and John into

once in the room, Scott and John were all ready in the beds as Gordon wheeled Alan over to the last bed in the room, "ok Allie, were going to put you onto the bed" said Gordon as he helped Alan up and over with Virgil's help onto the bed, before Virgil looked at Scott, "I want you three to rest Scott, and no getting up at all" said Virgil glaring at Scott as he left after Gordon out of the room

outside the room, Jeff was talking to Penelope and Parker, "I don't want anyone to enter this room, but Gordon, Virgil and myself, but your still ok Penelope to go in, as its your house" said Jeff "right I'll leave Parker on guard outside" said Penelope as Gordon and Virgil walked out of the room, "and that means, to keep an eye out for Tin Tin and Fermat" said Gordon, "we don't want them, near Al, till he's better" said Virgil looking down the hall to see too faces peering down it " right, I'll protect this room" said Parker

inside the bedroom, Scott was put in the middle bed, as he was so protective of this brothers especially his youngest brother Alan, and now more then ever as Alan had become a Thunderbird in training from their dad, and was learning the ropes of one from his brothers,

outside Jeff was talking to Virgil and Gordon, "we need to get the Island back, boys", "we're down in numbers dad" said Gordon, "Scott, John and including Alan can't do anything for awhile" said Virgil, "we still have Tin Tin and Fermat" said Jeff, "they are still in training, dad" said Gordon "I know son, but Lady Penelope said Parker will also come to help" said Jeff, "why don't we wait till the others are better, we need everyone for this" said Virgil, "Scott, John and Alan won't want to miss out in helping" said Gordon, "ok give it a week max only"said Jeff, the days went fast, as Scott was the first of the three to be able to get up, then John and the last was Alan finding his feet again

"lets kick The HOOD's behind" said Alan wanting revenge on The HOOD and all he did on him "hold it sprout, your still in training, and have to let us call the shots" said Scott, "I haven't forgotten that Scotty, I just want to kick The HOOD's behind" said Alan, "ok, this is the teams, "Scott and Alan as team 1, team 2 John, Gordon and Parker, team 3 is Tin Tin, Fermat and myself" said Jeff as they headed to the Thunderbirds, Scott and Alan were in Thunderbird1 and they had to go to the north side, that was the beach side of the house, Virgil, John, Gordon and Parker had to head from the south side from the woods in Thunderbird2, and Tin Tin, Fermat and Jeff had to head to satellite hill in Thunderbird 3

"we have landed Scott" said Alan, "right Alan stay close to me" said Scott as they got out of Thunderbird 1, but Scott didn't know The HOOD saw Thunderbird 1 land on the beach from the house, "Mullen, go greet our guests, but don't hurt them, but bring them to me" said The HOOD , "right sir" said Mullen

once Scott and Alan got out of Thunderbird 1, Scott was talking into his watch to their father, "Father, we have landed on the beach" said Scott, "right we are 5 minutes away and Thunderbird 2 is still 9minutes away, "st..start t…the p…plan" said Jeff, "can you say that again father, your braking up?" said Scott "I..I s..said st…start t…the" said Jeff as his face went from the watch Scott was using "father" cried Scott as it went blank

on Thunderbird 3, "M-Mr T-Tracey, the s-signal's been b-blocked" said Fermat, as they tried to contact Scott and Alan back, "we should see, if we can contact Thunderbird2 and change the plan"said TinTin "right, Thunderbird3 to Thunderbird 2, come in Thunderbird2" said Jeff, "Thunderbird2 here, what's the matter, dad?" said Virgil, "son, we lost contact with Scott and Alan when they landed, I'm changing the plan" said Jeff, "right, what is it?" said Gordon, "I want you to headed closer to us and to satellite hill, so we can meet up" said Jeff, "right dad, is The HOOD, on to us" said John , "we don't know that yet, John" said Tin Tin

Scott and Alan were brought into their father's office, "let us go" shouted Alan held up by Mullen and tied up, and Scott's hands were tied up behind him as well, "you won't get away with this" shouted Scott, "I already have, Mullen dump them on the floor and then tie their feet so they can't run" said The HOOD, "hay" they cried together as they hit the floor, as Mullen tied their feet up tight and then turned to The HOOD, "sir, what about the rest of the family"said Mullen, "they won't do anything while we have these too, here" "want to bet" said Alan"the Thunderbirds, never give up, when there people in danger" cried Scott, "that's right, and that's goes double for family" cried Alan, as The HOOD just glared at the two of them "we'll see about that" said The HOOD

meanwhile Thunderbird 3 and 2 landed near satellite hill, "father, how are we going to get close to the house, without being spotted" said Gordon, "we can't, unless we take the route Alan made to the house" said Jeff, "b-but thats to dangerous, M-Mr Tracey" said Fermat, "it goes through the jungle, and we just made it through there, when it was us and Alan last time we were stuck on the Island with The HOOD" said Tin Tin, as the two youngest were looking frightened and looking at the ground , after remembering what nearly happened last time they were with The HOOD

"don't worry you two, you have us this time" said John, "yeah, he won't come close to you, with us around" said Gordon "t-thanks guys" said Fermat as Jeff's watch beeped, and The HOOD's face showed up

"hi there, Jeff" as the group saw The HOOD from their watches, "missing two of your sons, are you" said The HOOD, "were are they?" cried Jeff,The HOOD stepped aside to show Scott and Alan on their watches "dad! help us, please"cried Scott, "Please help us, and come quickly" cried Alan as the group saw them tied up from the video from their watches, "Scott, Alan, we will save you" cried Virgil when he saw them "yeah, we'll hurt The HOOD if he harms you" screamed Gordon, "thats right" cried John, "are you sure, about that, Thunderbirds" said The HOOD, as Scott and Alan fell quiet after The HOOD used his mine powers on them, "you monster" screamed Jeff when they saw them unconscious and dragged out of the room

"now Jeff, give me the Thunderbirds and you can have your sons back" said The HOOD, "we are not giving you the Thunderbirds, and you won't have my boys for long" cried Jeff, as The HOOD vanished from the watches, "what do we do now? dad" said John, "we save Scott and Alan" said Jeff, "this has got to dangerous for Tin Tin and Fermat, they are still training" said Virgil "I know, Parker can you look after them while we go ahead" said Jeff "yes sir, Mr Tracey" said Parker, "but we want to help" said Tin Tin "you can look after the Thunderbirds for us" said Gordon as they vanished into the woods

Scott and Alan woke up to find themselves locked in the Island's Vault "we can't get out of here, as the lock's on the outside" said Alan, "I know sprout, we can just hope, dad will find us in time" said Scott, trying to to re-a-shore Alan, as they will be saved from their prison on their own home

Jeff, Virgil, John and Gordon were walking through the the woods as they felt tired of pushing plants out of the way, "this must have been the way Alan, Tin Tin and Fermat felt trying to get through this" said Gordon trying to keep up with the group, "just watch out for anything dangerous" said Virgil, who didn't want anyone hurt , "we are almost through, because I see our house" said John, "ok boys, we have to be careful from here" said Jeff

the group came to the clearing they saw Thunderbird 4 silo entry open, "oh sorry dad, I forgot to close it" said Gordon, "don't worry about that now, Gordon, we can get inside now, without been seen, by The HOOD's men" said Jeff, as they snuck up to the entry with their guns at the ready for a trap,

"Alan that's not going to help us" said Scott as they were trying to find away of opening the door, "no but it will cut the ropes" said Alan trying to grab his pocket knife from his back pocket, "Scott, I can't get it" said Alan, "maybe I can" said Scott as he hopped to Alan and turned back to back to him, "I have it" said Scott pulling the knife out of Alan's pocket and started to cut his ropes

"dad, what now? Scott and Alan could be anywhere, with The HOOD in the house " said Gordon, "we will go in teams, John and Gordon together, and I'm with Virgil" said Jeff, "we can use the tracker on our watches, to keep track of each other" said Virgil and switched the trackers on to their watches on to only show on the watches and not the office

but all six showed up before they left, "Virg, that switch that turns the trackers on, turns all six on, remember, Its turned Alan's and Scott's on as well said John seeing the four of theirs and two more, "we don't need to split up now" said Gordon "where is it showing?John" said Jeff "uh, the Island's Vault dad" said John, 'what, that's the top side of the house" said Virgil, "I know" said Jeff as they used the stairs instead of the lift

"hold still Al, almost through the ropes" said Scott cutting the ropes off Alan, "I hope dad's close to fining us" said Alan, as alarm sounded from the house, "it sounds like trouble" said Scott as he cut the ropes off Alan's feet

"Mullen, we have trouble" said The HOOD, as he looked at the screen to see the Thunderbirds inside the house, "yes" said Mullen looking as well, "I want you to triple lock that safe now, thats were we have those two Thunderbirds trapped" said The HOOD, "but I don't know that code" said Mullen, "then brake the coder so it needs fixing" said The HOOD "right sir" said Mullen and left the room and to the Vault

once Mullen got to the Vault, he called out "have fun inside there, as you won't be getting out for a long while", Scott and Alan heard from inside and knew it took a week to get fixed if the coder brakes, "no, the coder" they screamed so loud it echo through the house and to their family

the group heard two voices echo, through the house "no, the coder", "thats Scott and Alan!" said John "they are in trouble dad" said Gordon, "if the coder brakes from the Vault, it takes a week to fix" said Jeff, "and that means that they are trapped inside as its the only way to unlock, the Vault" said Virgil, now running to were they keep the safe, with the others behind him

Virgil made it in time and shot at Mullen, "hold it right there" shouted Virgil with his gun at him, as Scott and Alan heard everything from inside the Vault and called through the locked safe door "Virgil, we are in here" called Scott, "get us out of here"cried Alan, as their dad and the rest of the boys turned up, "father go to the coder now" said Virgil "they are inside the Vault", "right son" said Jeff as he got John to do one code as he did the second, as Gordon helped Virgil tie up Mullen, as Mullen just laughed at them, "whats so funny" said Gordon, "you won't get through" said Mullen, "error, error" said the Vault speaker "the codes have been changed" said Jeff in anger, then heard Alan and Scott crying out, "dad, please get us out of here" Alan shouted through the door "yeah, please dad, do something, anything at all?" called Scott, "we will find away to get you two out, don't worry" called Jeff as they heard The Hood's voice in their heads, "I don't think so" said The HOOD and they saw the air vent shut, "no"! Scott cried from inside, as a device showed how much air they had "whats wrong" called Virgil, "we only have an hour of clean air in here" cried Scott "thats right, get us out of here now" cried Alan

Jeff turned to Mullen,"whats the code" he shouted at him, Mullen just laughed at them again, "I don't know it, the only one that knows it, is The HOOD" said Mullen, Jeff looked at his boys, "John, you stay here and keep talking to Scott and Alan, Virgil and Gordon bring Mullen, we are going to The HOOD" said Jeff, "right dad" they said together

The HOOD saw the Thunderbirds on their way, with a defeated Mullen, in their grasp, "he can't do anything right" mumble The HOOD as he tried to find away to escape the office, "Hold it right there" cried Jeff, as he entered the room with his boys and Mullen behind him, "If you thing I will give you those codes, your joking" said The HOOD

"Scott, Alan, are you too ok in there?" asked John, "could have been better, John" said Scott weakly, as they sat down on the floor of the Vault "yeah, we just feel sleepy" said Alan weakly, "just keep talking to me, and don't shut your eyes" said John trying to keep them talking

after a battle, The HOOD lost, "now give us those codes" said Jeff as The HOOD was tied up and held by Virgil "fine" said The HOOD as they walked to the Vault, "9999 and 1234" said The HOOD as Jeff and John put it in to the coder as Gordon and Virgil held The HOOD and Mullen as they couldn't escape

once the door open, Scott stumbled out a little weakly, and sleepily but looked fine, "thanks guys" said Scott, with a tired looking Alan held up in Scott's arms, as Al looked more tired then Scott did "Sure boys" said Jeff, then turned to The HOOD "John and Gordon, can you too drop them at London to the police that are waiting for them" said Jeff, "sure dad" said John taking them away, Virgil looked at Scott and Alan, "I just want to check you too out, after being prisoners of The HOOD" said Virgil, "ok Virg" said Scott, as Scott saw Alan had collapsed onto the floor and to tired and sleepy to go on, as they were walking to the infirmary and picked up their youngest brother in his arms, were they saw Alan falling asleep "shh, Virg, Al's looking tired, he's been through a lot" whispered Scott, "yeah, we are almost at the infirmary" whispered Virgil

meanwhile in Thunderbird2, "Gordon, keep an eye on The HOOD, we don't want any of his tricks" said John, "sure John, I'll take over from Parker" said Gordon as John landed Thunderbird2 in the park, were Lady Penelope had brought the police with her "your father told me, you were bringing The HOOD, boys" said Lady Penelope, "thats right, ma-Lady" said Parker bringing The HOOD and Mullen out of Thunderbird2 with Gordon's help and handing them over to the police, "thanks for your help Parker bringing them out" said Gordon turning back to Thunderbird2, "your welcome Thunderbirds" said Parker as he was near a policemen as Gordon turned back into Thunderbird2 and they returned home

in the infirmary, Scott put a sleeping Alan on a bed "now Scott, I want you on the other bed" said Virgil "sure doc" said Scott with a mocking voice, as Jeff walked in with John and Gordon who had returned a few minutes ago from London, "how are they? son" said Jeff, "uh Scott's, just sleepy, and a little bruised up, but fine" said Virgil turning to them from Scott who was lying on a bed, as Virgil turned back to Scott "now Scott, I want you to stay here tonight and get some sleep" said Virgil walking over to Alan starting to wake, "sure doc" said Scott looking over to his father who said " follow your brother's orders or i'll make you" ordered Jeff

Alan woke up in a daze "uh were am I?" said Alan, seeing were he was, and his family in the room with Virgil looking over him "your in the infirmary, sprout" said Scott from his bed as Alan looked at his oldest brother, who was in the other bed, "uh what happened? why are we here?" said Alan as John walked over to Alan "your just getting checked out, after what happened to you and Scott, Allie thats all it is" said John brushing some hair away from Alan's face

"Al, you look really exhausted" said Virgil looking over him, "so whats going on, Virg?" asked Alan who sat up, who just collapsed again on the pillow "looks like your body has court up after all the stuff that happened to you these last few weeks" said Virgil, Scott looked over at them "so, what does that mean? Virg" asked Scott seeing Al to tired to talk , "he still needs a lot of rest, as his body's to weak to get up at the moment" said Virgil "so how long?" said John "he'll need a week to recover, with our help to get him fully better"said Virgil, seeing Alan falling asleep again on the bed, "now Dad can you take John and Gordon out so Scott and including Alan can get some rest and some needed sleep" said Virgil looking at their youngest brother asleep, "sure son, Scott remember about what I said son" said Jeff walking out

the next day came and Scott was cleared from the infirmary, "your ok to leave the infirmary today, Scott" said Virgil "thanks Virgil, but I don't want to leave till Al's better" said Scott seeing Alan still asleep and sat at Al's bedside, watching over his youngest brother, as their father, John and Gordon walked in

"how are they?" said Jeff seeing Scott by Alan's bedside, "Scott's better and he's been cleared, and i'm just waiting on Alan to wake and see" said Virgil, as Scott saw movement from Alan, " Al's waking up" called Scott suddenly to the group, as Virgil rushed over to Scott as he saw Alan start to open his eyes, "how are you feeling sprout?" said Scott to Alan "a little better, Scotty" said Alan trying to sit up, "just take it slowly Al" said Virgil grabbing him and slowly lifted Alan up, "John can you grab that pillow next to you" said Virgil "sure" said John walking over

Virgil wanted to see if Alan could sit up without sir port of more pillows, "I'm going to let go, sprout" said Virgil letting go of Alan, Al was shaky but setting up just for a few minutes, but after 2 he felt tired "oh" cried Al as he slipped back a bit, "here Allie" said John slipping a pillow behind him and on top of the first one, Alan was now able to sit up thanks to the pillows, "you may need to stay here for a little bit longer, sprout" said Virgil, "but Virg" said Alan "I feel fine", "Al you may be saying you are feeling fine but your body saying, no you need more rest" said Virgil, and then turned to the group, "Alan may need to stay a little longer in here, by a another day or two" said Virgil

Scott didn't want to leave Al in here by himself as he turned to gordon and whispered "Gords, I don't want to leave Al alone in here" Gordon whispered back, "try this, make it look like you had a relapse, it works for me", "are you sure Gords"whispered Scott "just try it" whispered Gordon winking at Scott as Scott winked back, "oh, I still feel a little weak" cried Scott falling onto the floor, "Scott" cried their father as he saw, Virgil turned to see, "put Scott back onto the bed" said Virgil, as John lifted Scott up and their father helped Scott onto the bed, "sorry Virg, I still felt a little weak after standing up after a moment or two" said Scott sitting back in bed, "sorry Scott, I should have checked if you could stand up, for that long" said Virgil, Alan looked over at Scott and winked back when the others were looking over at Virgil, and Virgil looked at the group, "I think we should let them rest" said Virgil, "ok son, lets go have lunch" said Jeff, but Gordon slowed down and hid in a cabinet, and waited till the group was out of sight, then headed back to Alan and Scott in theinfirmary

in the infirmary Scott was chatting to Alan, "Al, I didn't want to leave you alone in here" said Scott, "I know you used one of Gordon's tricks, but how are you going to keep it up" said Alan, "I'm going to help Scott, learn the tricks we know to trick the others" said Gordon walking back into the infirmary "but thats how we get out of" said Alan, "I know" said Gordon turning to Scott "if i do this, you need to promise that you won't tell the rest, how me and Allie, get out of things" said Gordon "I promise" said Scott "that means helping us out of jams , like pranks gone wrong" said Alan, Scott knew that if he did he was joining the trouble makers, " Scott if you do, that means no more pranks on you" said Gordon "right, we help each other" said Alan, "all right" said Scott as he was told everything in the pranking code book and how they did there best pranks

at the lunch table, Jeff saw that Gordon wasn't there, "were is Gordon? boys" said Jeff, "uh, we don't know? dad" said John, as they saw Gordon ran in with his swimmers on and a shirt, "uh , sorry dad, I was going for a swim after lunch, and I only just got changed now" said Gordon, "ok son" said Jeff looking at the other boys

A week went by as Virgil was checking on his brothers again in the infirmary, "ok Al, i'll check you first" said Virgil getting him up to see if he could stand, "uh, what are you doing?" called Alan when Virgil let go, "seeing if you can stand by yourself" said Virgil, then pointed to a mirror to Alan, "ah, wow" said Alan looking at the mirror, "your standing" said Jeff walking into the infirmary "its much longer then before" said Scott sitting in bed, "Al, looks like you can leave the infirmary today, but I still want you to take it easy" said Virgil

Virgil turned to Scott, "your better to, Scott, you where fine a week ago" said Virgil glaring at Scott and then over to Alan "I guess your mother hen ways kicked in, that protective brother mode of yours, when you don't want to leave one of us alone, when were hurt" said Virgil, "thats right Virg, I just didn't want to leave Al alone in here" said Scott, not saying about the tricks he did to stay inside the infirmary , as the four walked out to the pool area to see Gordon swimming and relaxed by the pool

as the group was relaxing, their dad spoke up "tomorrow were back on the job" "but what about Al" said Virgil, "he'll help Scott with mobile control, till he's fully better" said Jeff as things went back to normal


End file.
